Defying Gravity
by Chisheccid
Summary: ¿Eres libre, Sanji? Nosotros somos piratas, y si puedes hacerlo porque puedes hacerlo y no porque no puedas, solo debes hacerlo porque puedes y ya está.


Disclaimer: Ni Sanji Ni Zoro me pertenecen, si así fuera… Mejor que no me pertenecen, todo de Eiichiro Oda (Lo envidio.)

DEFYING GRAVITY

Toco sus cabellos húmedos y siento el gusto salado de su piel… Me vuelve loco el aroma que desprende con cada estocada y siento desfallecer sencillamente con el sonido ronco y profundo de su voz.

Un suspiro se me escapa antes de morderme los labios y evitar gritar su nombre. Mi consciencia se nubla momentáneamente para dar paso a un millón de imágenes en donde destrozo su cuerpo a patadas. Me separo de su anatomía húmeda y recibo de un solo golpe el olor de su semilla. Me asquea un tanto y prefiero salir del cuarto de máquinas para empezar a lavar los platos.

Lo odio… Odio al marimo por hacerme sentir todas estas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo, empiezo a sentir otra clase de sentimiento; y no hablo de ese cariño que siento por el ingenuo de Usopp que justo ahora está mirando las estrellas, con una expresión profunda en sus ojos que anhelan tanto regresar a su hogar y abrazar a Kaya, ni tampoco hablo de la especie de cariño que siento por las muchachas que justamente ahora brindan a mis espaldas con el coctel de durazno que les acabo de preparar.

Lo que siento por Zoro me confunde, pero al mismo tiempo se me hace tan adictivo que no puedo dejarlo, y cuando tomo consciencia de esto, me siento un completo imbécil al haberme enamorado, y peor aún, saber que no me pertenece, porque es un alma libre que requiere volar sobre todos los mares y probar todos los encantos de cada uno de ellos. La furia me corroe y reviento un plato contra el piso; no hay sobresaltos ni gritos de sorpresa como esperaba, las chicas ya se han ido y ni siquiera me percaté de ello. La oscuridad total reina en el exterior, y estoy seguro de que la única luz prendida es la de esta habitación.

Unas ganas inmensas de llorar me atacan despiadadamente, y yo simplemente aguanto, porque no quiero que mi orgullo de hombre se vea destrozado por otro hombre. Ese es el problema, el que Zoro también sea hombre.

Empujo el ojo de buey para que el aire entre, porque me estoy asfixiando en mis propios pensamientos, y a lo lejos, observo con claridad a dos cuerpos abrazándose melosamente, por la fisonomía de ellos, puedo descubrir claramente de que se trata de Luffy y Nami, que finalmente han decidido avanzar un paso más en su relación.

Agacho la cabeza completamente afectado al traer a mi memoria todas las escenas que mis ojos han presenciado: Luffy y Nami, Robin y Franky… Usopp hablando de Kaya; Chopper y Brook filosofando sobre la vida y tomando la decisión de dedicarse a sus respectivas pasiones, porque entienden que ellos son únicos en el mundo. Han depositado todo el amor en la música y medicina.

Y por último: Zoro; el estúpido cabeza de alga que no necesita tener esa clase de sentimientos, porque para él, solamente existe el placer carnal en todo el sentido de la palabra.

¡Soy el único aquí que se ha enamorado de un idiota y no es correspondido!

Las lágrimas caen al fin cuando de repente recuerdo aquel día cuando por cosas del destino, nos quedamos Zoro y yo en la cocina, bebiendo como un par de idiotas. Él porque simplemente quería embriagarse, y yo, por el sentimiento de tristeza que me albergaba al haber descubierto dolorosamente, que el par de chicas a las cuales amaba, ya tenían su respectiva pareja. Podría decirse que fue despecho meramente, y Zoro estuvo allí, para darme su mano, su hombro, su… masculinidad. Me vicié como un estúpido, Zoro se convirtió en mi éxtasis, en mi droga, en mi botella de sake de las noches.

Con cada luna descubría sus varias facetas, sus aventuras con hombres y mujeres por todo lo largo del grand line y me parecía perfecto, así no tendría por qué preocuparme por involucrar sentimientos. Pero sucedió…

En determinada ocasión ya no me apetecía salir a caminar, ver la _carne_ del lugar junto a Zoro y competir por cuál de nosotros podía acaparar la atención del mejor _cuero_… Debo admitir que éramos un par de degenerados andantes. Ya no podía salir para presenciar cómo lo desvestían con la mirada; el saberlo ajeno fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que ya no era solamente un acto carnal el que compartía con él. Era algo más y no me había dado cuenta hasta hace unas dos semanas aproximadamente cuando desembarcamos en una isla en donde perdí a Zoro de vista durante dos días seguidos para verlo regresar al tercero con una sonrisa de satisfacción absoluta.

Me tocaron catorce días de abstinencia total, porque al parecer, Zoro estaba mortalmente cansado, agotado, satisfecho… Si no hubiese sido porque hoy casi y lo obligué, _kami_ sabe hasta cuándo me hubiese tocado esperar.

Creo que ya estoy más tranquilo. Observo la botella de cerveza que descansa sobre la mesa y hasta ese objeto ínfimo me recuerda a su presencia, a sus besos sobre mi piel desnuda, al sabor de su hombría mientras eleva los ojos al cielo y gruñe como una fiera.

La erección queda aprisionada entre mis pantalones y me siento levemente avergonzado. Si alguien más me viera, si alguien lo supiera… Sería nuestro fin en este barco. Recuerdo haber escuchado a Robin y Franky al respecto: "Nadie debe saber lo que estamos haciendo, no sabemos cómo reaccionarían si lo descubriesen." Y Robin soltó después un suspiro demasiado potente como para ser ignorado.

Se supone que somos como una familia, por lo tanto, no debería haber relaciones de ese estilo en el barco… Peor aún, una pareja como la de nosotros, tan rara, bizarra, prohibida.

Unas lágrimas se me escapan de repente y me siento un imbécil, una alcachofa que no merece estar en el planeta tierra… Y todo por amar al ser más inalcanzable del planeta. Ahora me permito el placer de llorar libremente, pero una puerta abriéndose me sorprende vulnerable.

—¿Sanji? —La voz del capitán hace eco en mis oídos. —¿Eres tú? ¿Por qué lloras? —La inocencia de Luffy… Siento que la ha perdido. Está clarísimo, hasta su tono de voz ha cambiado ligeramente.

—Estaba picando una especie de cebolla extremadamente fuerte, eso es todo. —Intento mentirle en vano. Luffy no será muy inteligente, pero el olfato superdotado de este me delata.

—No mientas, estás llorando, no huelo a cebolla, tampoco a comida… No estás cocinando. Sanji —Su voz suena suplicante, y hasta me atrevería a decir que un poco más madura. —¿Qué sucede?

—No es nada. Luffy, solamente estaba recordando… Pensando… —Quise preguntarle ¿Qué se siente, Luffy, el ser tan libre como tú lo eres?

—¿No eres libre, Sanji? Pensaba que sí, al menos, deberías serlo, porque eres parte de mi tripulación.

No había sido mi intención hablar en voz alta, pero lo hice.

—Si no eres libre, simplemente debes serlo y ya… Somos piratas, y por eso, debemos hacer cosas de piratas, y las cosas de piratas es ser libres. Si no eres libre, no eres un pirata. —La boca de Luffy se abrió grande en una expresión de sorpresa igual que sus ojos. —Sanji, no eres un pirata. —Nuevamente volvía a ser el Luffy que había conocido.

—Claro que lo soy, idiota. —Me hace perder los estribos, pero inmediatamente me doy cuenta de que el idiota soy yo por decirle algo así a Luffy, al muchacho que solamente tiene cabeza para la comida, las aventuras y últimamente en mujeres. —Los piratas no pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana, por ejemplo, no pueden desafiar varias leyes que son típicas de la naturaleza… —Mi voz pierde fuerza al notar la estupidez que estoy diciendo, prácticamente, tengo un fenómeno de la naturaleza justo al frente mío y yo cuestionándolo.

Luffy me mira sin comprender, y agradezco que no lo haya hecho, o me hubiese dicho algo por el estilo.

—¿Desafiar? —Cuestiona infantilmente. —No sé lo que es esa palabra, pero yo puedo hacer muchas cosas que las otras personas no pueden hacer, mi cuerpo se estira, a veces puedo volar. Es sencillo.

—Pero tú eres un hombre de goma, es normal que puedas hacerlo.

—Porque comí la fruta gomu-gomu, tú puedes cocinar porque eres cocinero y Zoro puede utilizar sus espadas porque es un espadachín y Chopper nos cura porque es doctor.

¿Cuándo se convirtió esto en una discusión de habilidades? Luffy me desespera, no está entendiendo nada de lo que le digo.

—Pero eso es distinto Luffy, son cosas que podemos hacer, y simplemente las hacemos.

—Sí, si puedes hacer algo solamente lo haces y eres libre, por eso es que Brook es libre de despertarnos con sus músicas, Robin de leer hasta aburrirse y Franky de hacer explotar las cosas y Usopp de dibujar y crear cosas y Nami es libre de quererme como me lo dijo hace unas horas, es así de fácil. Yo también puedo quererla y solamente lo hice. ¿Eres libre, Sanji?

Volvió Luffy a cuestionarme. ¿Soy libre?

—Pero esto va en contra de todo, es algo prohibido. —La desesperación de explicarle algo a Luffy era demasiada, era inútil hacerle entender algo de esa magnitud.

—Ya te lo dije, nosotros somos piratas, y si puedes hacerlo porque puedes hacerlo y no porque no puedas, solo debes hacerlo porque puedes y ya está.

Luffy carcajea, seguramente la cara que tengo le debe causar gracia.

—Pero, ¿Qué dirá la demás gente? —Hablo conmigo más que para Luffy, pero me responde con su típica sencillez.

—¿Te debería importar? Si te hace feliz a ti y no haces ningún daño a nadie más, no debería importarte. —¿Cuándo se convirtió Luffy en una persona más madura a tal grado de poder darme esta clase de consejos? —Solo digo que lo hagas si puedes hacerlo, y si no puedes porque no tienes la habilidad, es porque no es para ti. Yo no me desespero porque no pueda cocinar y por eso soy libre para que tú cocines por mí. —Luffy bosteza escandalosamente. — Sanji, comida. —Me pide lastimosamente.

—Pues digo que debes irte a dormir.

—Pero tengo hambre, y como tu capitán digo que quiero comer.

—Soy libre de decirte que no, Luffy, porque puedo ir a dormir y eso es lo que quiero hacer.

La lógica de Luffy, a pesar de ser simple, me salva por esta vez de algo que no quiero hacer… ¿Es lo mismo con lo que quiero hacer?

Luffy me hace un ligero puchero para salir por la puerta, ya estando afuera, lanza una carcajada sincera. —Hasta que lo entendiste, ¿Ya eres libre, Sanji? ¿Era eso?

—No Luffy, no era precisamente eso, pero gracias, me siento más libre de lo acostumbrado.

El capitán se va somnoliento hacia el camarote de las muchachas, seguramente irá a dormir con Nami, después de todo, ya lo confesó. Pero ¿Y Robin? Paso por la artillería y asomo la cabeza por la ventana, encuentro a Robin dormir plácidamente sobre el pecho desnudo de Franky.

¿Acaso no estaban escondiéndose? Primero la confesión de Luffy, luego el poco temor de estos dos. ¿El mundo está loco? Pensando en eso me dirijo hacia el camarote que comparto con Usopp y tropiezo con un bulto que me regaña por haberlo despertado.

—¿Qué carajos te pasa? —Zoro me enfrenta listo para desenfundar a Wado Ichimonji.

No puedo escuchar lo demás, sé que me está insultando por la manera de sus gestos, por la expresión en sus ojos.

Por mi mente solamente pasa la conversación mantenida con Luffy en la cocina:

_¿Eres libre, Sanji? _

_Ya te lo dije, nosotros somos piratas, y si puedes hacerlo porque puedes hacerlo y no porque no puedas, solo debes hacerlo porque puedes y ya está._

_Nami es libre de quererme como me lo dijo hace unas horas, es así de fácil. Yo también puedo quererla y solamente lo hice._

Eso es. Yo solamente quiero ser libre para amarlo. Es decir, ya soy libre, porque lo amo y no estoy violando ninguna regla impuesta, digo, no es como si estuviera desafiando la ley de la gravedad o algo por el estilo. Lo amo y soy libre. No dependo de la otra persona para sentir el maravilloso sentimiento que me embarga en este momento.

No lo pienso más y me lanzo hacia sus labios que me reciben sorprendidos. Lo beso con pasión mientras me dejo arrastrar hacia la bodega. Me desnuda, me acaricia, me penetra… Todo eso sin dejar de besarme y empiezo a conocer a un Zoro distinto. Me dejo llevar por la suavidad de las telas que se extienden bajo mi espalda y el orgasmo me llega de lleno, irrumpe en mis deseos y por fin puedo dejar salir lo que todo este tiempo había sido un tabú.

—Te amo.

Me siento flotar sobre el universo entero, como si la gravedad no existiera. El panorama se me vuelve oscuro.

Mis párpados reciben una luz intensa mientras intento abrir los ojos. El ambiente que siento esta mañana es totalmente distinto a las anteriores. Al fin logro abrir los ojos y al querer levantarme siento un peso sobre mi cintura. Un terror inmediato me recorre las venas e intento apartarme hasta darme cuenta de que estoy en un lugar desconocido.

La madera del lugar se me antoja fresca y recién lacada, el lugar en donde estoy recostado no se parece en nada al piso forrado con nuestras ropas; es un colchón suave con sábanas carmín, el aroma de maquinaria pesada y pólvora, sencillamente no existe.

Es obvio que no estamos en el cuarto de máquinas. Lo recuerdo todo, anoche no fuimos al cuarto de máquinas, habíamos entrado a la bodega, pero tampoco este parece ese lugar aunque…

Los leves quejidos de Zoro llaman mi atención, ha despertado y me dirige una sonrisa.

—Hasta que lo has comprendido, cocinero de mierda. —Su voz burlona me irrita, pero antes de que yo pudiera darle una merecida patada, recibo uno de sus salvajes besos que me desconciertan.

Correspondo sin saber exactamente lo que sucede, y nuevamente siento su sexo penetrando mis zonas sensibles. Me dejo hacer…

Caigo rendido y satisfecho a su lado, observo en su expresión un gesto de ternura que nunca antes me había mostrado. Daría lo que fuera por saber qué es lo que piensa…

—Hasta que al fin te has dado cuenta. —Sus labios se mueven temblorosos, casi inseguros de lo que están diciendo.

—¿A qué te refieres, marimo? —No estoy de humor para nada, solamente quiero quedarme en silencio y disfrutar de este amor enfermizo.

Solamente mueve la cabeza y me besa nuevamente.

—¿Debes hacer todo esto tan difícil? —Me pregunta con un dejo de enojo. —¿Acaso no está claro? Eres el único, Sanji, y me gustas demasiado y no podría pensar en otra persona mientras esté contigo ni siquiera cuando esté con otra persona y…

Una sonrisa se me escapa al ver el intento fallido de confesión por parte de Zoro, mi carcajada interrumpe su discurso; se molesta levemente, pero se le pasa al sentir mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

—¿Me amas, marimo?

Se queda en silencio por un corto periodo de tiempo, lo veo dudar levemente, y antes de que diga nada muevo la cabeza para no hacerlo sentir presionado.

—¿Sabes en dónde estamos? —Me pregunta con una leve sonrisa. Niego con un dejo de voz. —Le pedí a Franky que lo hiciera, es el cuarto de bodegas, y él aceptó gustoso. Todos sabíamos que no afrontarías esto tan fácilmente, pero que algún día lo harías, no imaginé que sucediera tan pronto…

Ahora sé que es lo que siente el marimo, y no haré nada para presionarlo. Con tener la certeza total de sus sentimientos, me basta y me sobra.

Una vez leí en uno de los libros de Robin, que cada quien tiene distintas formas de amar y de expresarlo…

Beso a Zoro mientras me acurruco nuevamente a su lado.

—Es una lástima —le digo. —pronto tendré que levantarme para preparar el desayuno.

—De eso ya se está encargando Nami.

Dice risueño para volver a quedar sobre mi cuerpo. Presiento que de este cuarto, no saldremos en semanas.

FIN… ?

_Directo para el 10pairings de Zoro._

_La idea surgió de una canción, "Defying Gravity" que no sé el nombre del artista original (Lo canta Kurt Hummel, de Glee) y pues, dije ya nada, aquí hay material para un fic._

_Debo decir que me ha gustado mucho hacer el fic, no sé muy bien por qué, pero siento una conexión extraña con él._

_En fin._

_Nos leeremos cuando tenga la inspiración necesaria para acabar con estos fics, presiento que Zoro será mi motor oficial. _

_Un beso y suerte!_


End file.
